Dancing away with my Heart
by Marla1
Summary: "You danced away with my heart eight years ago Hermione, I hope that you are here." Harry smiled as he sealed the envelope with the five million dollar check and the RSVP to the Equality for All fundraising gala in New York City. He hoped he would see her there. Join Harry as he searches for the other half of his heart!


Hey my awesome readers! One shots seem to be the only thing that my muse wants to write lately!

Please enjoy!

Harry fixed his bow tie for the last time and stepped out of the limo.

Harry was hit with an explosion of questions, "Mister Potter were you the one that donated 20 million galleons to the charity?" "We heard you are going to be moving to New York, can you confirm this?" "Mister Potter have you heard that Her..."

Harry held his hand up and the questioning stopped, "You will all get a no bars held interview TOMORROW morning. Now if you will excuse me I am going into the event now. Please allow me to enjoy it and not be berated by your questions."

The press backed down and Harry walked into the New York Art Museum. He handed his invitation to the welcome table.

"Harry Potter."

"Potter, yes sir I have all of your information right here. Welcome to the Equality for All fundraising gala. We are very excited to have you here. Your name badge, your dinner seating assignment, and your bidding number. Please follow the red carpet into the silent auction room and enjoy your night."

Harry was pleasently suprised when she did not make a big deal out of him being, well HIM. He smiled at the greeter and put on his name tag

"Thank you Alyshia, have a fantastic night." Harry walked into the room.

~~~~~~~~ Harry Potter ~~~~~~~~

Hermione walked into the hall and was blown away. She started this event in her freshmen year of college wanting to raise awareness about magical creature inequalities. It took off like wild fire and turned into an international collation which hoasted a international conference every year. They brought influential leaders together to discuss policy and how to implement equality to all. And Equality for All was born.

Hermione always thought it was ironic that she, the brains of the downfall of Voldermort, was never mentioned in any of the advertisments. She was credited as the fouder and headed up the legal department, now that she was finished with school. But the charity was run by none other than Rachel McAllister, better known as Hermione's big sister.

Hermione met Rachel in freshmen year of college. She had just moved to the states and was a bit overwhelmed by life in New York. Per chance fate had a hand in what happened next.

~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione was sitting at the coffee shop in the student center trying to decide what she wanted to do next. Her orientation activities didnt start for another hour and she had nothing to do. The organization fair was going on but she had not had enough time to research organizations. She pulled out the Student Organization handbook and started researching.

Rachel walked into the coffee shop needing an IV push of caffiene STAT!

"Jonathan my honey sweetie pie!" She sauntered up to the barista's stand.

"Rachel, Rachel, Rachel my dear! I am glad u came in! Are you ladies getting busy out there?" Johnathan started on her usual double shot cramel death frappe.

"Dude, I feel like I am running around like a chicken with its head cut off. I am doing rush and I am kicking off the first annual volunteering extravaganza this week. I need my caffiene in an IV sir." she patted her arm.

Jonathan handed the carmel drink to Rachel and reached into the case and handed her a muffin, "Muffin for my muffin. Now you need to SIT down and eat some food and take a moment for you. That is an ORDER miss."

Rachel laughed and saluted. She took a seat next to Hermione and started eating her muffin.

"Well this is what I get for being over ambitious." Rachel sighed and sipped on her drink, savoring the carmel taste.

Hermione was in her own world, mumbeling and highlighting information.

Rachel looked over at the freshmen sitting next to her and smiled. She was reminded of herself two years ago. She watched her highlight organizations and couldn't help but comment, "Are you going into law?"

Hermione stopped highlighting and turned to Rachel, "Yes, how could you tell?"

"Well you've only highlighted the lawyer type organizations. Hi I am Rachel."

"I am Hermione and yes I am going into the pre-law program..."

"Well Hermione welcome to NYU. Glad to have you here. Would you mind me giving you some advice?" Hermione smiled and nodded, "Dont just focus on Law when choosing activities. Find some fun things."

Rachel's phone went off and she sighed and picked it up, "Becks give me a minute and I will be there. Yes its all organized." she turned back to Hermione, "Okay so Hermione I have to run to the org fair. I am ultra involved, I am a senior and I have already started working on my Masters degree. You can have fun and still get good grades. If you need anything Hermione call me." a piece of paper appeared on top of the booklet with Rachel's contact information as she got up.

Rachel winked at Hermione and mouthed, 'magic' and ran out of the coffee shop and into the chaos of the org fair.

Hermione smiled and put the books back in her bag and headed into the org fair. She was going to throw caution to the wind and just go explore.

~~~~~~~~~ End ~~~~~~~~

Hermione walked around and talked to a bunch of organizations. She fell in love with the one thing she thought she would never want to do. She started talking to a sorority and to Rachel's suprise it was hers. Rachel stayed in the background and waited for her to decide if she liked it. Hermione liked that she could be involved all in one place and do so much. They did volunteering, social gatherings, parties, sister bonding, professional development, alumni connections everywhere. It seems like she could have fun, do something good for the world, and gain skills to help her get further in her career. Once she decided to join, Rachel took Hermione under her wing.

Rachel coaxed the shy Hermione out of her cocoon and they never looked back. Rachel and Hermione worked on the first Equality for All event, as a big little sister bonding project. It was a three day weekend discussing issues about equality among magical social and "blood" standings. Who would have ever known that this sorority event, which garnered the attention of the Wizarding government in New York, would turn into an international event.

Rachel had the resources to take their event to the next level. She was studying Marketing and Politics. She was good at networking and had contacts throughout the city. Together they made the next event even larger. She graduated three years before Hermione and started heading the charity. She turned into a powerhouse and was taking their organization to new heights.

The collation now brought thousands of world leaders, government officals, and the Wizarding population at large together to discuss equality.

"Our crowning acheivement Little Duck." Rachel walked up behind Hermione and smiled.

"Its amazing. I am so excited at all we got done this confernece. I am going to go to Sweden to discuss some policies that are being voted on next week. And then..."

Rachel put her finger to Hermione's lips, silencing her, "My dear Hermione, we have had a stressful month leading up to this. And and even more stressful week of the event. Lets talk about work later and have some fun now."

Hermione smiled, "Well this is a new dress."

"Lets go find you a man Miss Granger."

Hermione sighed at her friend and followed Rachel into the party.

~~~~~~~~ Harry Potter ~~~~~~~~

Harry walked around the auction hall and of course wrote down bids for most of the items there. He loved charity organizations and this one was held near and dear to his heart.

It remined him of his best friends try during school. The Society for the Protection of Elfish Welfare, or more commonly known as, SPEW. The Trio lost touch after they finished Hogwarts. The battle and rebuiliding year afterwards left three very lost individuals, with no clue what to do with their lives. The three decided that they fought so hard to save everyone elses dreams that it was now their time to follow their own.

Ron became a world famous Quidditch star, traveling the world and making a lot of money and meeting a lot of women. He and Harry kept in touch, when ever Ron was in England or where ever Harry was, they would get together and chat.

Whereas Harry to decided to travel the world but in a different way. He wanted to follow his heritage and explore the unknown side of himself, the Potter lineage. He found his mothers journal, which outlined all of the properties they visited while on the run from Voldermort. He explored all of those and much more. Harry felt closer to his family than he had ever felt before. But something was missing.

Hermione, well everyone thought she would go to school in England and then join the Ministry or save the world in some other way. But she decided to leave England.

Harry would always remember that conversation

~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~

"Ronald... RON." Hermione yelled towards the Quidditch pitch trying to stop her boyfriend from making a fool of himself infront of all their guests.

Harry put her hand on her shoulder and led her to an outcroping of trees, "He will do what he wants Hermione, theres no stopping him."

"And thats why I dont think we will ever work together." Harry nodded, having his own doubts about his Weasly pairing. "Harry, I think for my sake, I need to leave. I need to get away from all this pain and horror. Since you are leaving on your Potter Journey and Ron is heading to Quidditch camp next week, I have decided I need to do what makes me happy."

Harry tried to keep his look from falling. He planned his journey and hoped a certian burnette witch would accompany him. He wanted his best friend there, she always knew what to do. And that made Harry feel safe.

"Hermione you need to do what makes you happy. I think any other university would kill to get the Brave Heroine in their doors."

Hermione slapped Harry on the shoulder and smiled. It felt good to get that off her chest.

"Now your still staying for the one year anniversary rememberance ball?" Harry asked.

"Yea...

~~~~~~~~ Harry Potter ~~~~~~~~

Harry shook his head and tried to forget about that dance where she sealed her hold on his heart. He could still feel her lean in to kiss him as the song ended. And the best kiss he had ever had. She left the next day with his heart.

"Oh Hermione where are you." Harry would ask himself for years after she left. Hermione left without a trace, not wanting the fame of voldermorts destruction to follow her. They sent letters back and forth for the first year but the number started dwindling as she got busy and his constant moving around the world. As the years went by the letters stopped.

Harry was happy with his life... but he missed his best friend. Now that he had his act together, he wanted to find her.

Which is why he ended up at this charity function. He remembered Hermione talk about an equality rally she was putting together her freshmen year in New York. He didnt know if this was related to her ralley but it was worth a shot going. And even if he didnt find her, it was a great cause and a place where his fame could be used for good.

~~~~~~~~ Harry Potter ~~~~~~~~

Hermione, Rachel, and a couple other board members stood up from their tables and moved backstage. They put the finishing touches on their after dinner presentations.

Hermione stood off stage left as Rachel went up to give their 5th anniversary speech. They practiced this speech for weeks to make sure it was up to the calibar they needed it to be.

"Before we get started with our 5th anniversary celebration, I wanted to bring to stage the one person that we owe the leaps and bounds our various countires have made. Some of you may be suprised to learn that the Brave Heroine Hermione Granger is the founder of this fine organization. Please welcome her to the stage."

Hermione stared at Rachel, mystified that she would pull the wool over her eyes like that, she mouthed to Rachel, "I am going to get you back for this."

Rachel smiled and welcomed Hermione on to the stage, "Would you like to say anything?"

"EA started with me, a Hogwarts student who thought knitting socks for house elves would lead to radical change. She would shout things about equality for all but not know what to do but shout. I am the girl who stood by her best friends side and sobbed for a little house elf, after he was murdered. I never knew how to make my dream of equality come true, well here it is. Thank you for all of your help and openness to change. We will make this world a better and more fair place for our children." Hermione wiped tears from her eyes as Rachel took over.

Hermione stood up and smiled as Rachel finished the presentation. Hermione and Rachel moved off the stage as the band started playing.

"You know you could have warned me Miss Rachel."

"You always do so much better off the cuff Granger, you are a genuine person and everyone can see that. Hug time?"

Hermione turned and hugged her big sis. When ever someone brought up why she started EA, it would always bring back painful memories.

"Funny how the best memories hurt the most Rachel." Hermione sighed trying to get a certain wizard out of her mind.

"Come on little sis, we gotta celebrate the night. You promised me a dance and I am going to take it!"

Hermione laughed and was ever grateful for how well Rachel knew her. She had to get out of her head and not think.

~~~~~~~~ Harry Potter ~~~~~~~~

Harry was in a daze of indecision, to talk to her or not. He watched as she interacted with all of the people at the gala. She looked so happy and thriving. Harry didnt want to ruin her life by bringing back memories. But the other side was screaming for her. He wanted to tell her everything he found and wanted to desperatly know more about her life.

The night was dwindling down and the DJ came over the speakers, "Our last slow song of the night will be starting in a few minutes. All you couples please come to the dance floor.

Harry gathered up his Gryffindor courage and walked towards Hermione.

Rachel was standing with Hermione on the sidelines waiting for the song to start. They always danced the last song together when one of them didn't have a partner. Rachel looked over her shoulder and saw a determined man heading towards Hermione.

"Looks like you have an admirer Little Duck." Rachel said turning Hermione around.

"Harry..." was all she got out before eveloping him in a bone crushing hug.

Harry marveled at how right this felt. Even after being apart for years and not talking. She still felt like home.

"Can I have this dance Hermione?" Harry's voice was cracking with emotion.

With tears in her eyes, Hermione nodded and Harry led them out on to the dance floor. They started dancing underneath the moonlight that was really a disco ball.

Harry looked down at the beautiful woman in his arms. Harry brushed the curls back so he could see her eyes. The eyes he dreamed about for eight years were shining with unshed tears. She smiled at him and tears fell.

"Hermione..." Harry wiped the tears from her cheeks, "I have been waiting to see you for ever my Hermione."

Hermione's breath hitched, "I missed you Harry..."

Harry leaned closer and whispered in her ear, "Eight years ago you danced away with my heart and I finally feel complete for the first time."

Hermione stopped dancing, "Harry... I." she couldnt find the words so she decided to do what she had been wanting to do for eight years.

When her lips met his, she knew she was home.

~~~~~~~~ Harry Potter ~~~~~~~~

Rachel watched her little sister's dreams come true as the man of her dreams kissed her.

Johnathan walked up behind Rachel and wrapped his arms around her, "Who is that man with our Little Duck?"

"Thats her Prince Charming, Harry Potter."

"Oh I see. Well my wife, may i have this dance?"

~~~~~~~~ Harry Potter ~~~~~~~~

Hermione adjusted her vail for the fifth time.

"She fixes the thing that I just fixed." Rachel moved in front of her sister and moved the vail back in place, "My Little Duck calm yourself down."

"Why am I so nervous?" Hermione sighed.

"Because you are becoming Mrs. Hermione Jane Granger Potter today."

Hermione couldnt help the grin that broke out on her face, "Okay Ill leave the vail where you say its supposed to go my sister."

Rachel smiled as Hermione's mother walked into the room, "So my daughters are you ready?"

Hermione smiled at her mother, "Yes Mom. Now you get to marry off your second and favorite daughter."

Rachel looked completely taken aback, "Hermione Jane Potter, I will beat you up. I dont care that it is your wedding day." she slapped Hermione on the back as they walked out the door.

Hermione laughed as her mother and Rachel took their places. She walked down the asile and her eyes met the other half of her heart.

~~~~~~~~ Harry Potter ~~~~~~~~

"I hate leaving our little girl... but I am so glad I am here with you." Harry said as he pulled her into his arms.

"Just six years ago we stood in the middle of this ballroom..." Hermione smiled.

"Under this disco ball..." Harry continued.

"And found our other half..."

"And now we are whole."

They kissed and all in the world was good.

~~~~~~~~ Harry Potter ~~~~~~~~


End file.
